It is common that in order to configure a node, an administrator of the node needs to log into the node to perform the configuration. In order to configure the node, the administrator may need to be in the same geographical location or in close proximity of the node. In some scenarios, when the node is a remote node, it is possible to manage the node through a server. A user who manages the node through a server may or may not be the administrator.
The present invention discloses a method by which an administrator may allow a user or not allow a user to manage the node through a server.